The DoughGirls!
by TurnTechGallows
Summary: Eff and D-boy are dating. Moon and Star are dating, and Johnny has no one. When he meets with a friend what's going to happen? What secrets do Moon and Star hold? EaDr -Story is being edited.-


**/Editing, and updating after years. :o So hello everybody, and lets see how this story goes. I'm trying a different style of format, idk how its going to look when I upload it. Hopefully no words get cut off, because that would suck. That happens on my other stories, i'll probably edit those too. :P Because I have so much free time. That previous statement was a lie, I really don't have much free time, because summer band is next week, and well sports too. Plus summer homework, because I love doing homework. That was a lie, I actually don't like doing summer homework, but the book for it was good. So shrug shrug. Let's start this! Again! B)**

_Somebody._

_I need somebody._

Johnny was sitting on the floor of the house, surrounded in thought.

Of this certain person, he needed a companion.

With everyone around him being in a relationship, and him not.

But it wasn't much different than it was back then- his thoughts were soon interrupted

by Moon who was happily towering over him.

"Hey Johnny!" She grinned widely.

"Hey Moon, why so happy?" Rhetorical question being said, but she answered anyway.

"Star is taking me on a first date! I'm just so happy, y'know." Moon was practically jumping with joy.

"First? But haven't you, and Star been dating for a while."

"Yes, but we haven't been on a date Johnny. That's the official stamp, to this date!" She giggled, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

"Anyways, haven't you noticed that D-boy, and Eff are getting closer to each other these days? They are so in love! Right?"

"Yeah, I noticed but I never thought it was possible for them to love each other. But I think I broke the ice a bit, by saying they were dating at first. Maybe?" Shrug.

"True, but also I been meaning to tell you something..that's why I came over here."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Uh, I need a dress." She said quickly, and quietly.

But enough for him to hear the sentence.

"A dress? That means I have to be around obnoxious people, but alright. I just can't believe you want me to help you." He ran his hand through the back of his head.

"Thanks, and I'll make sure we get our dress quick! I just want to look good for Star." She was shaking with excitement.

"Alright then, I'll tell Eff, and D-boy were going out." He said, getting up from the ground and stretching a bit.

"Aw, we have to leave, we'll see you later." Eff said, before Johnny could tell him.

He rushed pass them, dragging D-boy behind.

The bye was barely heard from D-boy, as the door closed behind them.

Moon, and Star looked at each other grinning.

As much of a grin Star could make that is.

Johnny look confused, at the sudden rush and shook his head.

He didn't want to know at all.

D-boy, and Eff were practically speed walking all the way home. Luckily the house wasn't that far for them, and the sidewalk was not crowded.

But who would dare be walking around during this time. Well quite a few people actually, but nonetheless they were rushing home with no one in the way.

As soon, as they stepped inside the house, and slammed the door behind, they started kissing furiously, dragging each other to couch to lean on.

They soon took off each others shirts, and kicked off their shoes. Not wanting them to get in the way, of the moment they were having. Whatever kind of moment they would say this was. It wasn't romantic much, more like a sexual moment. Could be both.

Eff let his hands wonder D-boy's body, and placed his mouth on his neck and bit down hard drawing blood onto his pale bruised neck.

D-boy let out a groan, and pushed him towards the couch. They soon were on the couch, with Eff being the dominant one now. He trailed kisses down his body until he reached the trail line, where his erection was.

D-boy looked at him needfully, as telling him to go on. That he wanted it, and he was ready for what was to come. (1)

Eff undid the button, as D-boy lifted his hips making it easier for the jeans to slide off.

With the jeans suddenly off, and being thrown somewhere behind the couch, Eff tugged at the waist band of the boxers. Letting his hands push down the boxers, and staring a bit in amazement, and curiosity. Licking around the tip, he let his tongue travel down to the base. Seeing D-boy, shift his body, and curl his fingers into his palm from the sensation, while Eff was smirking triumphantly. He put the cock into his mouth, and suck to the hearts content.

If such thing was true, the heart would be dead from all this sucking. But he did so anyway, he was deep throating him like he was a pro at this, he wasn't a proffessional but I guess years of talking a lot gets you to these levels. D-boy moaned, and grasped Eff's hair, shoving his cock further down the other boys throat. Eff coughed, but kept going. He felt that he was going to come, when he felt the muscles tightend.

D-boy let out a final moan, as he loosend his grip around Eff's hair.

"That was really plesant, I would like to do this again someday. But for now I think I need to fix your problem. If you would like me to. Not that i'm going to even bother for the answer that is."

"I'm glad you liked that, and I will take note that shoving weird human body parts down your throat apparenlty feel good only for the other person. That is, because my throat if fucking killing me." Eff said with a raspy throat.

"I would think that it feels good getting hurt a bit, wouldn't you agree?"

Sigh, "Not everyone likes pain you know, but it wasn't that bad. Anyway let's get on with this."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Johnny, and the girls soon arrived at the store. The walk wasn't far, and with no crowd of people to disturb them everything was fine.

He looked around the store, and sighed to himself.

_This was going to be a long day. Hopefully not that long, they did say they were going to pick out the clothes quickly._

"Hm, Moon what kind of color are you getting?" Star looked at the clothes around them.

"I don't know maybe, something with my type of colors. Like grey, and blue. If I could even find something with that color."

"Well I'm going to stick with red, and black. Plus, it's pretty easy to find that kind of dress, or suit. I wouldn't mind a suit actually." Star was beginning to ramble.

"Johnny, what do you think?" Moon whined a little.

"Just stick to that, I'll be looking around for something you like too." Johnny then walked off to another section of the store, receiving some weird looks from some girls.

Hopefully he'll be able to find a dress, or suit for them.

They long finished the sexual activities, and were now sleeping soundly on the small couch.

D-boy soon woke up, slipping out of Eff's arms. Stretching a bit from sleeping on a cramped sofa. Sleeping on that was not recommended, he would say so.

He walked silently to the kitchen, not wanting to disturb the others slumber.

He got some water to clear his throat a bit. It would seem that Eff wasn't lying about the throat problem.

Sighing, he thought about what happened since he met Johnny.

Quite a bit has happened, with Eff fooling around about dating me. Taking it to another a level, and letting everyone know, even though we weren't dating. Letting Johnny find me, and Eff getting our mack on in such a stupid situation. Learning more about Moon, and Stars past, and and..

I'm thinking too far. I should calm down.

**Haha, yeah I put both chapters together because why not. This is probably 1,000 words. Since I been on writers block, I'm going to probably push it to the limit to write more.**

**So bye for now, maybe I'll update later. Or do my work. Shrug.**


End file.
